Scream 4
by Allison2
Summary: It's happening again...and only a month later. Someone who we thought was dead isn't. and there's a new surprising killer... please r
1. It's happening Again

  
Dislcaimer:don't own the characters.   
Feedack:please  
  
It was four years before, when Sidney's mother, Marine Prescot, had been murdered. All of her friedns that had died, that was all because of the man she killed one month ago, Roman, her brother. She didn't know whether to blame him or Ryna Rennals.   
  
Her thoughts shifted to the people that she had lost in the past three years. The only thing she had left of her best friend was Dewy, he was great, it just wasn't the same. and poor stu. She hated feeling sorry for him- he did try to kill her- but she figured Billy must have drove him insane. Randy, should would never forget him, he was so brave, he got shot for her. Derrik, he was such a great guy... how could she ever have thought that he'd hurt her? And Cotton, he saved her life, and for that she had to forgive him for whatever he did with her mother.  
  
Sidney looked across the room. There it was. Her bag. When she found out about the murders at the movie theatre when "Stab" first came out, she had packed a few things in the bag and hadn't looked since. Randy had told her it wasn't a good idea. "in the movies, people who pack there crap always die and one there freinds find," he had said.   
  
But Sidney was a surviovor, and now she had to look. There wer three pictures, one of Derrik and her, one of Randy, Mickey, and Derrik, and one of Her Randy and Derrik. They all were smiling in those pictures, geniuine smiles. They had thought it was over. She placed the one with Mickey aside, and put the others in front of her. She pulled out a video tape, on the label it said, Just Watch This.  
  
Sidney put it in the VCR. Randy's face filled the screen. Sidney got up, ready to call Dewy. "Wait Sid," Randy said. "This one is just for you, you've probally already seen my other tape, i knew it would take you forever to look in that bag. But you did. Well, I guess i died, but you had to know. If i didn't die, i would've taken this tape back, but i guess i did. Sid, I guess i'm just gonna get the point...I, love you." Sidney gasped. Randy shook his head. "Don't pretend to be surprised Sid, you knew. Everybody knew it. I guess you never said anything...didn't want to make me feel like a dork probally. I guess if your watching this tape, then i'm watching you, and- trust me- you look great," Randy grinned and his face diaspeered. Sidney turned off the TV.   
  
The telephone rang. Sidney picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Sidney," a raspy voice said.  
  
Sidney rolled her eyes, "Who is this?" she asked.   
  
"Sidney, you shouldn't roll your eyes when it's not a joke," the voice siad.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Sidney asked, someone knew her well, she thought.  
  
"Sidney, you look so pretty with you hair up, you finally put it up again, you haven't done that, since... before you killed Billy Lumis," the voice said.  
  
Sidney put her hand on the back of her head anf felt the pony tale.  
  
"You didn't have to check, you knew it was," the voice said.  
  
Sidney heard the doorbell. "Sid, it's Amy," her friend called.  
  
"Poor girl," the voice said.   
  
"Don't touch her you bastard!" Sidney yelled.  
  
"Sid?" Amy called.  
  
Sidney then heard a click. Followed by Amy's scream. Sidney dialed the police. "Hello, this is Sidney Prescot, i need help. Someone called, he saw me, my friend was outside...i heard her scream."  
  
"Where are you," a woman's voice asked her.  
  
"704 Maple Rd. please hurry," Sidney said.  
  
"Listen, Sidney, stay inside, we'll be there soon. The woman's voice changed. "You know Sidney, you might wanna check for a dail tone before you try and call someone," the raspy voice said.  
  
Sidney dropped the phone and ran towards the door. He jumped out in front of her. Sidney saw the same mask. She punched him with all her stregnth and ran out the door. She saw her friend, Amy, with a slit throught, hanging in front of the door. Sidney ran to her car in the driveway, it's tires had been slashed. She ran into the door leading into her garage, into her other car. The keys were in the car, and she stuck them in the ignition, and opened the garage door. It stopped and went back down. There he was, by the garage opener button. Sidney put the care in reverse and rammed out of the garage. She headed towards the police station. The killer took the tape out of the VCR and walked out of the house, around the curb to his car. And drove off.  
  
  
Sidney was now at the police staion. "Did you get a glimpse of him? Anything distinct?" the officer was asking her.  
  
Sidney shook her head. "No, it was the same, the same voice, the same mask, and now another one of my friends is dead," Sidney said half mumbling.  
  
"Look, we're doing all we can, we're searching your house for clues, we found this," he said handing her a picture.   
  
"Someone is trying to finish what he started," she said starring down at the picture of her brother. Detective Kenkade came in.  
  
"Sidney," he said.  
  
Dewy cam in behind him, followed by Gale. "Sid, are you okay?" Dewy asked her.  
  
"Of course she's not okay Dewy!" Gale told him.  
  
"Look, Sid's been through alot, can you do this tommorow?" Dewy asked the cop.  
  
"Well, the procedure is to...," he looked at Dewy's face. "Okay, tommorow," he agreed.  
  
Sidney, Dewy, Gale, and Mark left. "Sid, stay with us tonight," Gale said. Sidney nodded.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna go home," detective kenkade(mark) said.   
  
He got in his car and drove, he was in his neighborhood, not exactly a neighborhood though since he was the only house around for at least 2 miles. He was driving down the sreet, a couple blocks from his house, when someone poped up out of the back seat and slit his throat. The killer shoved him out the door and kept on driving. He had been watching them all for the past month, so he knew where Kenkade's house was. He got there, looked for the key found it and went inside, he put the tape in the VCr and watched. After it was over her through it away. The phone rang. He didn't answer it, and the machine started. After the beep, he heard Sidney's voice. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Sidney... someones dead, pretty soon you will be too." he said.  
  
"What, what do you mean?" Sidney said.  
  
"Guess your dectective friend will meet that guy that was on the video now," he said.  
  
Sidney heard a click. "Dewy! Gale!," she yelled.   
  
"What is it Sid?" Dewy asked her.  
  
"I think, the killer, he said that mark, he said that he's dead!" Sidney cried.  
  
"Sidney, calm down, we'll call the police, okay, we'll tell them what we know, and then we'll try to get some, some...sleep," Gale told her.   
  
"Our firend might be dead and that's all you have to say?" Sidney asked madly.  
  
Dewy picked up the phone, dialed the police, "Hello?" a man said.  
  
"Yeah, this is Sidney Prescot's freind- Dewy- we were down there a half an hour ago, and now we think our friend has been killed by the same guy that just tried to kill Sid," Dewy spat out.  
  
"Okay, what's your address? Where was this person killed? We'll send someone out there and someone to pick you up," the man said.  
  
"Well, we're not sure, but Detective Kenkade's address is 563 West Apple Road. That's where this guy called from. We're at 902 Henson Ave." Dewy told him.  
  
"We'll be there in about ten minutes, it's best that you stay here tonight- much safer," the police man said.   
  
"Okay, we will, bye," Dewy said than he hung up the phone. He turned to Gail and Sidney. "They're going to check it out, and they are coming to pick us up," Dewy said. He grabed his jacket and his cell phone. "They'll be here in about ten minutes."  
  
Gale and Sidney nodded, and the three of them sat on the couch. Fifteen minutes later, a police car arrived. The three of them got in. On the way, they heard someone talking. The driver picked up the intercom. "We've found a body, on the side of the road. Slit throat. Brown hair, about 5'10. Approxmately 170. Dissoriented face.   
  
Sidney gasped.   
  
Dewy put his arm around her, "It'll be okay Sid, you'll be okay..."  
  
*Back in Woodsbero*  
  
Randy looked at the TV. He was watching a re-run of Gale Wethers show.   
  
"One month ago, on the set of Stab 3, grusome murders took place. Stab 3 is expected to start production again next year, with a new cast and a new story."  
"This all statred, five years ago with the murder of Marine Prescot..." Gale was saying.  
  
A half an hour later, Randy was still watching the show when Gale said, "I'd like to introduce my fieance, he was a part of the Woodsbero murders, and he is a big part in my life..."  
  
The camera showed Dewy, who was smiling. Randy turned off the Tv. God he hurt. Bad. He had only woken up three days ago. He was told that when the perimedics found him, he was nearly dead, but if there new studies proved to be accurate, then he could survive. They revived him. But then he slipped into a coma.   
He had been at the hospital ever since. He had permanent scars. Love scars he called them. He didn't know exactly what happened to Sid, but he knew she was alive, and he knew that she had a brother or something. The doctors had kept him being there top scret. They feared that if someone found out, or if it didn't work, the could be sued. Basically, Randy was an experiment.  
The doctors told him that there was no hope for him unless they used their new medicnines, but they weren't 100% if they'd work or not. They told him that there was a funeral, but he wasn't in the coffin. He would be able to leave in another week. The doctors were going to have to get rid of any records of his death.   
  
A doctor came in the room. "Can i use the phone," Randy said.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Not to long though, and tell whoever your talking to to keep it shut," the doctor sadi.  
  
Randy nodded and dialed Sidney's cell phone number. He hoped she still had the same one.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

***This part isn't as long, but i figured i'd post it anyway***  
  
Lucky for Randy, Sidney did still have the same number.   
  
Sidney picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Um, Sid, um, hi. This is, this is Randy."  
  
"Randy's dead," Sidney said. Her voice was full of pain and anger.  
  
"No, Sid, I'm alive. I-" Randy was cut off.  
  
"I'm not stupid, i know you probally have a voice box and i know Rany is dead. I went to his funeral," she said before hanging up. She was frustrated. How could this sicko pretend to be one of her very best friends that had die?  
  
The phone rang again. Sidney picked it up. "listen asswhole." She started to say.  
  
"Whoa, Sid, what's the matter?" her fathers voices said.  
  
"Oh, dad, i thought you were someone else," sidney told him.  
  
"Well, Sidney, i heard what's happening down there. Do you wanna come home?" her dad asked.  
  
"No, no Dad, I'm fine, i'll be fine. He's probally dojne now," Sidney said trying to convine\ce herself and her dad at the same time.  
  
"Well Sid, if you change your mind..."  
  
"I know your number Dad. Look, i'm gonna let you go. Dewy and Gale are waiting for me. Bye." Sidney hung up the phone and looked around the living room. A month ago, the room made her fell safe, now, sitting in that house, she felt far from safe.  
  
*At the hospital*  
  
Randy turned on the TV. He siged. Gale was on agian. "I'll be at the Waterfield Mall in LA on Friday from 10 to 3 signing autographs for my new book "My Life Story" by Gale Whethers," she said.  
  
Then Randy knew. He would go see Gale. She would tell Sidney that he was alive. She would lead him to Sidney. Another doctor entered the room. "Dr. Anderson?" Randy said.  
  
"Yes son," the doctor, who was in his mid 50's asked.  
  
"Will i be able to leave... Thurseday?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yes, i should think so," the doctor repleid. "We will give you your money when yuo leave."  
  
"How much do i get?" Randy asked. The hospital was paying him. Since he was an experiment, and wasn't planning on sueing, he would get paid.  
  
"3,000," the doctor said.  
  
That should be enough for a ticket Randy thought. And i need to get Sidney some kind of a presant. Since i couldn't be there for her.   
  
*Gale and Dewy's house*  
  
"I got another call from the killer," Sidney said. "On my cell phone."  
  
Gale looked surprised and frightend. "But the only people who know that number are me, Dewy, and your dad," Gale said.  
  
"Randy, Randy knew. The guy who called had a voice box or something, he said he was Randy," Sidney said sadly.  
  
"That means..." Dewy started.  
  
"The person must have know Randy," Gale said finishing his sentence. Dewy nodded agreeing.  
  
"Who knew Randy?" Dewy asked.  
  
"Stupid question Dewy. Alot of people. He had a sister, a family, friends..." Gale said.  
  
"You don't think Martha," Dewy said.  
  
"No of course not. Martha wouldn't hurt a fly," Sidney said.  
  
*Friday*  
  
  
It was one o'clock and Rany was almost at the front of the line. He had been waiting since 10:oo. I guess alot of people still love Gale he thought.   
  
Ten minute later, he was in front of the line. Gale didn't even look up. she just signed his book and gave back. "Gale," he said.   
  
He heard her gasp. Gale looked up. "Randy???" she said, very surprised.   
  
He nodded. Gale stood up. "listen, family emergency. I'm done with this," she yelled. She grabbed Randy's hand and practically pulled him to her car like he was a little kid. "Randy! Oh my God! How?" Gale exclaimed.  
  
"It's hard to explain, but i'll tell you, Sid, and Dewy once i get to see you all. Congragilations by the way," Randy answered.  
  
Gale nooded. "How'd you know?"   
  
"The hospital does have TV." Randy told her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Did you call Sidney?" Gale asked.  
  
Randy nodded. "She hung up. Called me stupid," Randy said.  
  
Gale breathed a sigh of relief. "We thought it was the killer.  
  
"Huh?" Randy asked.   
  
"I'll tell you when you tell me," Gale said.  
  
They pulled up in Sidney's drive way.  
  
TBC  



	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I'll actually use spell check this time.  
  
Randy took a deep breath. He was really nervous. What would Sidney think? Would she be mad? He opened the car door and stepped out.   
  
"Well, this is my house," Gale said. "Dewey lives here too," she said smiling.  
  
Randy looked around. The house was nice. It was red- brown brick in the front and white siding on the back and sides. It was a one story, and had a walk in basement on the side. The yard was big and the neighborhood was pretty sycluded.  
  
"Randy!" Gales voice said bringing him out of his thoughts.   
  
Randy looked up. Gale was at the doorway waving her hand for him to come over.  
  
"Come on," she called.  
  
Randy walked over to Gale and followed her into the house. "Sidney? Dewey?" Gale called.  
  
"Gale," Dewey called. "Sid's in the living room."  
  
Dewey saw Randy and gasped. "Whoa! Randy! What? I thought you were dead. I..." Dewy was cut off by Gale's voice.  
  
"Dewey! I wanna hear Randy's story. He's alive- this is him. He's gonna tell us once we're all together," Gale said. She led the way to the livng room leaving Randy and Dewey to follow behind.  
  
"Sid," Gale called.  
  
"I'm in here," Sidney called from the kitchen. "I'm getting us all some drinks."  
  
"You might wanna get four," Gale called.  
  
"Um, okay, i guess. Sure," Sidney called back. "But i'll need someone to help me carry them."  
  
Gale nudged Randy. "You should talk to her alone first," she whispered. She pointed her finger towards the kitchen.  
  
  
Randy nodded. He was so nervous. What could he say? Would he just go in there and say "So Sid, i'm not dead." That wouldn't be any good.   
  
Randy worked up all his courage and wlaked into the kitchen. Sidney heard him and looked up. She gasped and dropped the two glasses filled with Coke. The soda splattered everywhere and the glasses shattered. *Looks like she's taking it well so far* Randy thought grimly.  
  
"Who...Randy? I thought..." Sidney said shakinly.  
  
"It's me Sid," Randy said walking over to her. Instictiviley he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him for a moment and pulled back. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was so happy to see him.   
  
"How did this happen?" She asked.  
  
"Long story, come on. I want to explain it to all of you at the same time," Randy said.  
  
"Okay," Sidney said. For some reason, she felt nervous. After not seeing Randy for so long, she wasn't sure how to act around him. *Oh come on, he was, IS, one of your very best friends* she told herself.  
  
"We need to clean this up first though," Randy said.  
  
Sidney was about to say something when Gale walked in, hearing what Randy had said she said, "Yeahm you better clean this up. Dewey freaks if i spill water on the carpet. This is the first house he's lived in- besided when he lived with his parent. Otherwise he stayed in apartments."  
  
Sidney went and grabbed some towels, and randy got a mop. They cleaned up the mess and in ten minutes everyone was ready to hear Randy's story.  
  
They all sat in the living room. The fireplace was going, and it was nice and warm. Randy sat in an armchair facing the three of them on the couch. "Well," he said, "I know you're all anxious to hear this. But you should know that i'm not totally sure on all the details, and i know this will sound really unbelievable.  
When the paramedics arrived, i wasn't dead. I was very close to it though. They weren't sure if they could save me or not. But one thing they knew for sure, IF i had any chance of living they would have to use this new procedure that the doctors weren't quite sure about. I had a 50/50 chance. So the doctors decided to keep it a secret. Fake my death. They didn't want to get sued if i actually did die? Sid, you said you went to the funeral when i called you, i wasn't in the coffin. Well, they recovered me, but i slipped into a coma. I was in a coma for two years. Then a couple days after i woke up, i saw Gale on tv saying where she'd be signing autographs and here i am." Randy said. He looked around the room waiting for some reaction.  
  
"Wow, Randy, i have to tell someone about this, we can't just let those people at the hospital get away with this. I'll..." Gale said.  
  
"They paid me," Randy said.  
  
"Anyway Gale, this isn't a story for you to report about," Dewey said. Gale rolled her eyes.  
  
"How much did they pay you Randy?" Sidney asked.  
  
"Oh, like 3,000 dollars," Randy said.  
  
"Who even knows your alive Randy?" Gale asked.  
  
"Oh, well, just you guys i guess. And the hospital. They erased any record of my death," Randy said.  
  
"Too bad they can't erase the memories," Sidney said.   
  
Randy nodded. "Sid, I'm so sorry you had to go through this."  
  
"Randy, it's not your fault, and what you went through is bad too," Sidney said.  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get it," Gale said. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said.  
  
"Is Sidney Prescot there with you? This is detective Timbers," the detective said.  
  
"Oh, well, yes she is," Gale said.  
  
"Well, could you tell her we have a lead and will need her down at the staion later? Around 5 maybe," the detective said.  
  
"Okay, I will. Is that all you wanted?" Gale asked.  
  
TBC  
  



	4. Chapter 4

This is ver short, but I'll make the next chapter long.  
  
Sidney went down to the station. She arrived at quarter till five. An officer came out, he was short and plump, someone that Sidney had never talked to before. For some reason, Sidney was nervous. She didn't like being at police stations, and this officer looked suspicious of her and everyone around him.  
  
"I was told that the police have a lead," Sidney said, "I'm a little early, sorry about that."  
  
"No, that's fine, and we do have a lead, first, let me introduce myself, I am Detective Jons, I'm going to need you to answer a few questions."  
  
Sidney nodded. "Ask away," she said.  
  
The officer held up a picture, "Do you recognize this person?"   
  
"Of course, that's Randy," she said, a bit confused.  
  
"He died two years ago, correct?" the officer replied.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well, he isn't dead. He's very much alive. And he's been calling you repeatedly from the hospital he's staying at. Actually, he's not even staying there anymore, he left a while ago, have you heard of any of this?" the officer asked.  
  
"Well, yes, actually, he's the one who gave me a ride down here," Sidney said.  
  
"You need to be more careful about him. He's been in a coma for two years, that can really screw a person up, I've heard. We may have to take him in for questioning," the officer said.  
  
"Detective, I really don't think Randy is capable of murder," Sidney said.  
  
"Five years ago did you think Billy was capable? What about your friend Mickey?" the officer asked.  
  
"Okay, that's not fair! I'm smarter now. I...' Sidney started to say.  
  
The officer cut her off. "You thought you were smarter after your mothers death, after Billy went on his killing spree, After his mother went crazy. I'd think you would be more careful now."  
  
Sidney shook her head. "I KNOW Randy would never hurt me," she said, remembering the video he had made for her.  
  
"Well, Sidney, you can't be too careful, at least let us talk with him. Tell him we need some legal stuff tomorrow, at 3," the officer said.  
  
Sidney nodded reluctantly. And left the police station. Randy was waiting for her in the parking lot.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Sidney and Randy would stay at Dewey's ad Gale's house until everything was okay. Dewey and Randy were playing pool in the basement, while Sidney and Gale talked in the living room.   
  
Randy went up stairs to get a drink and over heard part of Gale and Sidney's conversation. "So do you really think Randy did it?" Gale asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, he was in the hospital. But, I guess he could've been helping someone," Sidney replied.  
  
"Do you really think Randy's capable?" Gale asked.  
  
"No, i don't, but then, like the detective said, five years ago, I didn't think Billy was, I didn't think Mickey was, I didn't even think Stu was," Sidney said.  
  
Randy didn't listen anymore. His heart hurt. The girl he loved actually suspected him of being a murderer? He had to prove Sidney that he would never hurt her. Somehow, he had to prove it.  
  
TBC  



	5. Chapter 5

Randy decided he would say hi to Gale and Sidney. "Hey girls," he said.  
  
"Um, Randy, I think Sidney wants to talk to you about something, so I'll go play pool with Dewey," Gale said getting up.  
  
Sidney shot Gale a glare. "Randy, I think you should sit down," Sidney said. Randy sat down and Sidney sat down by him. She took his hand. "Randy, I saw your tape." She said. That was all she said. She wanted Randy to say the rest.  
  
*Shit* Randy thought. "Well, I, um, you see. Sid..." he mumbled. When Sidney didn't say anything, he got up and started to leave. Sidney got up and followed him. He didn't notice her following him until he felt her finger tap his shoulder. He turned around, and before he said anything, Sidney wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long soft kiss.   
  
When Sidney pulled away, she didn't say anything. She just turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Sid, wait, I, that…" Randy called after her.  
  
"I need to think about some things," Sidney called back.  
  
Randy went and sat on the couch. Well, that's what it feels like to kiss Sidney Prescot he thought. He liked the feeling. He hoped Sidney had felt something. He definitely had felt a lot of things. A lot of butterflies. Sidney was the most amazing person in the world to him. He just hope she could trust him. Maybe if he found out who did it...  
  
Randy thought of all the possible suspects. There was him, but he knew he didn't do anything. There was Dewey, but Dewey was just like some stupid teddy bear, he wasn't smart enough to plan a bunch of killings. Gale, she was smart, and she'd do anything for a story, but she was always with them when things happened. Sidney, she wasn't a suspect...was she? Of course not. He couldn't suspect her of anything, even if she did suspect him. Sid's dad? No way, he was all the way across the country. Stu's parents? To predictable. Randy was clueless.  
  
Randy decided to go see what Gale and Dewey were up to. He walked down the stairs. He saw Dewey and Gale making out on the pool table. "Oh God!" Randy said. They looked up, embarrassed.  
  
"Um, hey, Randy, um, go back upstairs." Gale told him.  
  
"Nice to know everyone here likes me so much," Randy said glumly.  
  
"Randy, this is a special time for Dewey and Gale," Gale said in a sing-songish voice.   
  
Randy rolled his eyes and went back upstairs.   
  
Sidney was in the guest room in Gale and Dewey's house. She was thinking about her and Randy's kiss. It was weird. She felt something. She wasn't quite sure what it was. But it was something. What would she do. Randy could be a killer, a weird one that was in lover with her. This is all too weird she thought. Hiding out at Dewey's felt familiar though. She did that five years ago. She missed Woodsboro, she missed her mom, she missed her dad, she missed her high school life before anything happened.   
  
Now she was 22 and one of her very best friends was in love with her, at least six people had tried to kill her, and she would never live a normal life. People would always recognize her as Sidney Prescot from the Woodsboro murders.   
  
Randy couldn't believe his bad luck. Sidney had to "think about things" this could not be good.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Sidney was in the guestroom in Gale and Dewey's house. She was thinking about her and Randy's kiss. It was weird. She felt something. She wasn't quite sure what it was. But it was something. What would she do? Randy could be a killer, a weird one that was in lover with her. This is all too weird she thought. Hiding out at Dewey's felt familiar though. She did that five years ago. She missed Woodsboro, she missed her mom, she missed her dad, and she missed her high school life before anything happened.   
  
Now she was 22 and one of her very best friends was in love with her, at least six people had tried to kill her, and she would never live a normal life. People would always recognize her as Sidney Prescot from the Woodsboro murders. She thought and thought about Randy, and she finally came up with a conclusion.  
  
Sidney walked into the living room, and saw that Randy was sitting on the couch. Sidney went over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, fully knowing whom it was. When he turned around, Sidney saw his eyes. They had this look in them. It was a look of love. Pure love. It almost shocked Sidney.  
  
"Randy, I've been thinking, about how I feel about you. And I know how I feel now," she said. Randy looked at her, waiting for her to say more, "I do have feelings for you. Romantic feelings. But, I'm not in love. That might change, if we date and grow or..." she started. Randy interrupted her.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Sidney asked.  
  
"I heard you and Gale talking. You said that you thought I was doing it," he said. Sidney could tell he was really hurt.  
  
"Randy," Sidney said shaking her head, "I said I didn't think you did it, I said I didn't think Billy did it either though."  
  
"Sid, do you think I did it or not?" Randy asked.  
  
"No, I don't think you did it," Sidney said.  
  
Randy breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you Sid," he said softly.  
  
Sidney smiled. She knew it must hurt Randy to say he loves her, and not hear it back, but she knew she could love him, given time.  
  
"So you're sure you don't think I did it?" Randy asked.  
  
Sidney nodded.   
  
Randy's cell phone rang. He answered it, "Hello?"   
  
"Hello Randy," said a raspy voice.  
  
"Who is this?" Randy asked, he said it softly so Sidney wouldn't be alarmed.  
  
"Randy, you survived the first time, but you'll die this time. How do you wanna die Randy?" the voice said.  
  
Randy hung up the phone and turned to Sidney. "Who was that?" Sidney asked him.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Randy said. He didn't want Sidney to worry about him. She had enough things on her mind.  
  
"Randy, who was that?" Sidney asked, this time with much more force.  
  
"Sid..." Randy said.  
  
"Was it the killer?" Sidney asked.  
  
When Randy was silent Sidney knew the answer. Why wouldn't Randy tell her though? "What did he say?" Sidney asked.  
  
"The usual. I wouldn't survive again," Randy said.   
  
"Well, who knows that you're still alive?" Sidney asked.  
  
That hadn't accrued to him. Who knew that Randy was alive. No one would actually look it up to see, because everyone thought he was dead. Only a few people knew. Had Sidney told her father yet? But Randy didn't think it was her dad. He was a harmless old man, and he loved his daughter. He wouldn't hurt her. He never did like Randy much though.  



	7. Chapter 7

"Well, just you all, did you tell anyone?" Randy asked her.  
  
"No, of course not. I didn't even tell my dad, and i usually tell him everything," Sidney sadi.  
  
"So, your sure you didn't let it slip to anyone?" Randy asked her one last time.  
  
"Randy, how could i possibly let something that big slip?" Sidney asked him.  
  
Randy shrugged. Sidney used to have a big mouth. Befre her mom died. After that, it was just like she didn't care about gossip anymore, she only cared about her friends and her family being safe.   
  
Randy remembered how different it was after Sidney's mom died. The two of them had been friends since the freshman year of highschool, and since the day he met her, Randy always had a major crush on her. In junior year when her mom died, Sidney became a wreck, she wouldn't talk to anyone but Rany for a whole week. She wouldn't even talk to Billy, she would just force a smile at him and move on to Randy. That had made Randy fell special, like Sidney might possibly feel the same way about him. But, a few weeks later, things were back to "normal." As normal as they would ever get anyway. Sidney had Billy again, abd Randy was again just one of her good friends.  
  
"Randy, have you been listening to me?" Sidney asked, a little upset that he wasn't. Randy grinned. "Randy, i'm worried about you. I couldn't stand to loose you twice."  
  
"Look, Sid, I'm really tired, and you look tired, lets go to sleep." Randy said. sidney nodded.  
  
Sidney couldn't sleep. She couldn't get Billy off her mind. That night, the night she wasnted to be so special, the night she wanted to save for marriage. The expireance she wasted. She found herself blaming Randy. He was there, he had to of known what was going on. Stu probally knew, and he would have said something. Sidney got up and walked into the room Randy was in. He was sleeping, so she turned on the light to the brightest it could go. Randy sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"God Sid, turn the light off, that hurts," he said.  
  
Sidney dimmed the light. "Why didn't you stop me?" Sidney asked.  
  
Randy didn't even have to think about it to know what she was talking about. "I wanted to so much Sid, but..."   
  
TBC  
  



	8. Chapter 8

"Sid, you can't blame me for what happened. I didn't know that he was a killer. I didn't think he was the guy for you, I thought I was, but I couldn't make your decisions for you," Randy said.  
  
"I guess your right, I just feel so dirty sometimes, I guess I'm just too much like my mom," Sidney said.  
  
"Sid, you are like your mom. But not in the ways you think you are. She was a great person, you are too."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud noise from down stairs. "That sounded like, like a." Randy started.  
  
"Like a gunshot," Sidney said. The two ran down stairs.  
  
Gale was standing over Dewey's body, a gun in her hand.  
  
"Gale!" Sidney cried.  
  
"Yep, that's right," Gale said, "I killed the bastard."  
  
"But why?" Sidney cried. Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Well Sidney, it's pretty obvious, I did it because of you. Dewey and you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.  
  
"You stay out of this," Gale told Randy. "Unless you want to get shot again, this time by me, this time, in the heart."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sidney repeated.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Sidney! Oh Sidney's so pretty, so smart. Everyone loves Sidney. Randy loves Sidney, Mark loves Sidney, MY HUSBAND loves Sidney," Gale shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about Gale? Dewey and I are friends, that's it."  
  
"Correction, you were friends. Now he's dead, and you will be too soon. And Randy, well, Randy's going to jail. Sidney, Dewey loved you more than he would ever love me. And I was his wife. His WIFE! What were you? Oh, his little dead sisters best friend." Gale was hit in the back of the head by a big lamp and was knocked unconscious. Sidney looked up to see. 


	9. Note

sadly, i don't have time to finish this. and frankly, i don't even remember what i was going to do... but i have siome ideas. so if anyone would like to finish it email me at alli144@hotmail.com and i'll tell you what i was planning or you can just do what you want. then you can email me back the story you made. and if anyone just really wants me to fiish it, i can try so email me too if you realy want it finished. 


End file.
